


Most Beautiful Thing

by SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash/pseuds/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash
Summary: Ginny is becoming overly confident in her secret-keeping skills, so Blaise gets creative in finding a way to knock her down a notch.





	Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @spideychellevalor on Tumblr

 

  * It’s been months since their mess of a relationship started, with Ginny shoving Blaise into the broom shed after a particularly tense Quidditch game
  * She wasn’t really thinking, but it had been months of brushing arms as they shot for the Quaffle and watching his warm, chocolatey eyes follow her across the pitch, the Great Hall, the Slug Club table
  * After the game, won only by the margin of a single goal, Ginny couldn’t contain herself any longer
  * And based on the way Blaise had immediately pinned her against the wooden wall, sending a stack of old Shooting Stars clattering around their feet, he wasn’t exactly against the idea
  * But they aren’t blind
  * Ginny watches every day as the number of attacks on Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors piles up,
  * Blaise is beginning to lose count of how many of his friends subconsciously tug down the left sleeves of their robes whenever a professor passes
  * So they left the closet separately, Ginny with her hair tousled as if they had been playing Quidditch in a thunderstorm rather than a lazy breeze and Blaise with his lips swollen and his uniform rumpled
  * They did not even have to say a word, because there was a mutual understanding between the two of them
  * No one could know, not ever
  * The only problem is, about three months in, Ginny Weasley is getting a little too cocky for Blaise’s liking
  * Sure, he supposes that it’s somewhat impressive that the Gryffindor Chaser has managed to keep their meetings a secret from her self-proclaimed sleuth of a brother
  * And her brother’s best friends
  * And those other two brothers who graduated the year before
  * And he’s pretty sure she has, like three more brothers
  * But even so, that smirk she shoots him when she passes him in the hallway is a little too smug for his liking
  * And it makes his heart beat a little bit too fast, but that’s beside the point
  * When he mentions it during a heated meeting in the closet, Ginny’s response is only to toss her hair, baring her collarbone to him as she arches an eyebrow
  * “I think you’re just jealous that I’m better at secrets than you are, Zabini.”
  * As he steps closer to her, tugging her to him so that he can feel her warmth against his chest, he forces himself to keep his face straight
  * “Who’s to say you’re better? None of my friends have figured it out, either.”
  * “Yeah, well..”
  * Her fingers dance the gavotte across his neck, each soft touch becoming the epicenter of a new set of chills
  * Her lips are so close to his ear that her breath fans it as she whispers
  * “Your friends didn’t notice the Snitch when it was two inches from your Keeper’s ear an hour ago, so that’s hardly much of a feat.”
  * And then she is kissing him, but even through the spicy taste of cinnamon that is Ginevra Weasley, he makes the decision
  * He is going to prove her wrong
  * Blaise begins to watch out for his opportunity, and it comes in the form of Horace Slughorn’s Christmas get-together for the Slug club
  * Normally, he would show up for ten minutes, drink a glass of honeyed mead, and then be out the door and back to the Common Room by half past nine
  * But tonight?
  * Tonight is different
  * Blaise spends much longer than he normally would getting ready, taking a little more time than necessary to smooth down his hair and make sure that his deep green dress robes are pristine
  * And then, when he knows he is fashionably late, Blaise walks through the door and into the room where he knows he will find her
  * It might have been easy to get lost in it all, from the silks hanging on the walls in vibrant colors to the fairies lighting the room in a golden cage, glittering like fallen stars
  * Blaise sees her immediately, seated in the corner at a table of Slug Club members who have clearly been “persuaded” to sit by Slughorn himself as he introduces them to his vampire guest
  * She’s wearing robes of the deepest crimson, ones that she mentioned were borrowed from a friend
  * But he thinks they look like they were made for her, dark as blood against her creamy skin and making her fiery locks appear more vibrant than ever before
  * Her eyes meet his across the room, and suddenly all the people between them disappear
  * Because he can see the way she catches her breath, holding her full bottom lip between her teeth, and it is his turn to allow the ghost of a smirk onto his lips
  * The moment could have stretched on forever, but Slughorn follows Ginny’s gaze, and his beady eyes widen in delight
  * “Blaise, m’boy, thought you couldn’t make it! Come join us, will you? I’ve been meaning to introduce you-”
  * Blaise isn’t listening to the rest of the sentence
  * He is completely focused on Ginny, whose round brown eyes are the size of crystal balls as she realizes what that means
  * Because the only seat left at the table is between herself and Horace Slughorn
  * Before she can say anything, however, Blaise is approaching the table, and he has taken the seat at her side
  * His voice is smooth as silk as he hums a reply, and he can feel her stiffen beside him
  * “Thank you, sir, wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”
  * Immediately, the rambling professor has launched into a lengthy explanation of exactly how he knows the pasty man across from them, and Blaise hums and nods in response at all of the right points
  * But he is not taking in any of the words
  * Because his hand has drifted towards Ginny’s leg under the table
  * As soon as it makes contact with her knee, there is a sudden clattering as the redhead slams her glass to the table with unnecessary force, taken by surprise
  * Suddenly, all eyes are on her, and Blaise’s hand leaves her knee to fetch his kerchief as Ginny bursts into a coughing fit
  * He arches an eyebrow as he turns to her, feigning nonchalance as he passes her the silken square
  * “Alright, Weasley?”
  * Ginny completely ignores his offer of the kerchief, taking her napkin instead to pat her lips, wiping away the Butterbeer she clearly choked on
  * Her short “Fine, Zabini.” is enough to cause a smirk to play on his lips, and as she fixes her gaze on Slughorn he can see a stubborn blush creeping up along the base of her neck
  * “As long as you’re sure. Now, as I was saying, Sanguini and I-”
  * Blaise waits a minute, just long enough for the blush to recede, before he tries again
  * This time, as his hand comes to rest on her knee, Ginny catches a sharp breath but does not look in his direction
  * Beneath the table, there is a sudden rustling of her skirts and a quiet ‘thud’ as her heeled shoe comes down, hard, on his own dress shoes
  * Blaise winces, but he does not move his hand
  * Rather, he starts tracing small circles against the fabric of her robes, his fingers skating over her skin with all of the delicacy of a moth’s wings
  * The blush is spreading, and the tips of her ears are bright red as she stubbornly keeps her gaze on the face of their fanged visitors
  * And then, it is Blaise’s turn to catch his breath
  * Because her fingers, calloused from hours spent on a broom, have caught his, and now she is entwining them together beneath the polished wood
  * “Zabini?”
  * Blaise’s gaze snaps up to Slughorn, Sanguini, and the name of some biographer that Blaise didn’t care to remember
  * “Sorry, Professor, I wasn’t paying attention. It really is beautiful in here… Are those pixies?”
  * “Oh, no, dear boy, they’re fairies. Had them shipped in just yesterday– they really add to the atmosphere, don’t you think?”
  * And Blaise is thankful for the oblivious nature of their potions professor because it allows him to sneak a glance at Ginny, whose brown eyes are shining as her hand tightens its grip on his
  * “Oh, yes. I’ve never seen anything quite so magnificent in my life.”



**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to influence my work and what I write, I suggest sending asks to my Tumblr account, @you-guys--are-losers. I am way more active there since I can access it on my phone, so I'm way more likely to respond faster there!


End file.
